Star Wars (Jean-Claude style)
(In Timeline order) dedicated to Carrie Fisher and Kenny Baker Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Qui-Gon Jinn - Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia). Note that Qui-Gon Jinn and Aslan were both played by Liam Neeson * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Simba (The Lion King trilogy and the Lion Guard) * Padmé Amidala - Lady (Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2) * Anakin Skywalker (Young) - Cody (The Rescuers down under) * R2-D2 - Himself * C-3PO - Himself * Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Himself * Battle Droids - Themselves * Nute Gunray - Himself * Rune Haako - Himself * Shmi Skywalker - Odette (The Swan Princess trilogy) * Jar Jar Binks - Himself * Jabba The Hutt - Himself * Sebulba - Himself * Captain Roos Tarpals - Himself * Boss Nass - Himself * Yoda - Himself * Mace Windu - Po (Kung Fu Panda trilogy) * Darth Maul - Himself * Watto - Himself * Captain Panaka - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story trilogy and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Sabé - Cross (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Finis Valorum - King Harkinian (Zelda: the Wand of Gamelon and Link: The Faces of Evil) * Ki Adi Mundi - Ben (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Ric Olié - John (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Diner Ellberger - Lady Julianna (Quest For Camelot) * TC-14 - Herself * Mas Amedda - Himself * Fodesinbeed Annodue - himself * Bib Fortuna - himself * Arven Wendick - Shang (Mulan 1 and 2) * Kitster Banai - Fievel Mouskewitz (Fievel goes west) * Wald - himself * Sio Bibble - Dumbledore (Harry Potter saga) * Bib Fortuna - Himself Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Anakin Skywalker - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Simba (The Lion King trilogy and the Lion Guard) * Lady (Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2) * Count Dooku - Saruman (Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit trilogy). Note that Count Dooku and Saruman were both played by Christopher Lee * Yoda - Himself * Jango Fett - Himself * Boba Fett (Young) - Himself * Nute Gunray - Himself * Poggle the Lesser - Himself * Owen Lars - Riki (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Beru Lars - Fuji (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Cliegg Lars - Gohei Takeda (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Clone Troopers - Themselves * Battle Droids - Themselves * C-3PO - Himself * R2-D2 - Himself * Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Himself * Lama Su - Himself * Zam Wessel - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Taun We - Herself * Dexter Jettster - Tug (Brother Bear 1 and 2) * Jar Jar Binks - Himself * Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Himself * Nute Gunray - Himself * Watto - Himself * Sand People/ Tusken Raiders - Themselves Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Simba (The Lion King Trilogy and the Lion Guard) * Anakin Skywalker - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Padmé Amidala - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) * General Grievous - Himself * Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Himself * Darth Vader - Himself * Chewbacca - Himself * Yoda - Himself * Mace Windu - Po * C-3PO - Himself * R2-D2 - Himself * Nute Gunray - Himself * Clown Troopers - Themselves * Ki Adi Mundi - Ben * Owen Lars - Riki * Beru Lars - Fuji Rogue One * Jyn Erso - Kayley (Quest For Camelot) * Darth Vader - Himself * Princess Leia Organa - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Ponda Baba - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) * Dr. Evazan - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) * Bodhi - Gin (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Base Malbus - Hakuro (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Saw Gerrera - Himself * Orson Kallan Krennic - Himself * Stormtroopers - Themselves * Mon Mothma - Herself * Death Troopers - Themselves * Galen Erso - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Luke Skywalker - Balto (Balto Trilogy) * Princess Leia Organa - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Older) - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Han Solo - Hercules (Hercules Film and Animated series) * Chewbacca - Himself * Owen Lars - Riki * Beru Lars - Fuji * Darth Vader - Himself * Grand Moff Tarkin - Himself * Stormtroopers - Themselves * Jawas - Themselves * Jabba the Hutt - Himself * Greedo - Himself * Rebels - Various Characters and themselves * Sand People or Tusken Raiders - Themselves * C-3PO - Himself * R2-D2 - Himself * Captain Antilles- Kirikaze (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Ponda Baba - Chief * Dr. Evazan - Amos Slade Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Luke Skywalker - Balto * Princess Leia Organa - Snow White * Han Solo - Hercules * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Mufasa * Chewbacca - himself * Darth Vader - Himself * Lando Calrissian - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * Lobot - Spirit (Spirit of the Cimarron) * Boba Fett - HImself * Storm Troopers - Themselves * Rebels - Various Characters and themselves *Yoda - Himself Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Luke Skywalker - Balto * Princess Leia Organa - Snow White * Han Solo - Hercules * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Mufasa * Chewbacca - himself * Darth Vader - Himself * Lando Calrissian - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * Jabba the Hutt - Himself * Oola - Herself * Sy Snootles - Herself * Boba Fett - Himself * Admiral Akbar as Himself * Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Himself * Ewoks - Care Bears, Gummi Bears and themselves * Wicket - Himself * Stormtroopers - Themselves * Rancor - Itself * Sarlacc - Itself *Yoda - himself Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Rey - Aleu (Balto 2) * Finn or FN-2187 - Kovu (the Lion King 2) * Poe Dameron - Charlie B. Barkin (All dogs go to heaven 1, 2 and tv series) * Kylo Ren - Himself * Captain Phasma - Herself * BB-8 - Himself * Han Solo ( Older) - Zeus (Hercules) * Princess Leia Organa (Older) - Old Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) * C-3PO - Himself * R2-D2 - Himself * Luke Skywalker (Older) - Nava (Balto 2) * General Hux - Himself * Supreme Leader Snoke - Himself * Man Kanata - Herself * Chewbacca - Himself Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Rey - Aleu * Finn or FN-2187 - Kovu * Poe Dameron - Charlie B. Barkin * Kylo Ren - Himself * Captain Phasma - Herself * BB-8 - Himself * Princess Lei Organa (Older) - Old Sophie * Porgs - Themselves Gallery Simba grown up.jpg|Simba s Obi-Wan Kenobi (Younger) Aslan2005.jpg|Aslan as Qui-gon Jinn Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|Lady as Padmé Amidala Cody.png|Cody as Anakin Skywalker (Younger) R2-D2-r2-d2-34356396-793-800.jpg|R2-D2 as Himself C-3PO-See-Threepio 68fe125c-1536x864-451079149590.jpeg|C-3PO as Himself Chancellor Palpatine.jpg|Sheev Palpatine as Himself Darth Sidious.png|Darth Sidious (Without Scars) as Himself Battle Droids.png|Battle Droids as themselves Databank nutegunray 01 169 9d66ded2.jpg|Nute Gunray as Himself Rune_Haako.jpg|Rune Haako as Himself DaultayDofineHS-SWE.jpg|Daultay Dofine as Himself Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Shmi Skywalker Jar Jar Binks.jpg|Jar Jar Binks as Himself Star Wars Jabba the Hutt.png|Jabba the Hutt as Himself sebulba_1f3fe180.jpg|Sebulba as Himself TarpalsHS.jpg|Captain Roos Tarpals as Himself Bossnass.jpg|Boss Nass as Himself Yoda.png|Yoda as Himself Po and shifu talking about inner peace in new kung fu panda 2 clip.jpg|Po as Mace Windu Darth Maul.png|Darth Maul as Himself watto1.jpg|Watto as Himself Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear as Captain Panaka Cross11ks2.png|Cross as Sabé King Harkinian.png|King Harkinian as Finis Valorum Benn.png|Ben as Ki Adi Mundi John066.jpg|John as Ric Olié Lady_Juliana.png|Lady Julianna as Dinée Ellberger Tc-142.jpg|TC-14 as Herself Mas12432.jpg|Mas Amedda as Himself Fodeinbeedpromo.jpg|Fodesinbeed Annodue as himself Bib Fortuna.jpg|Bib Fortuna as Himself Shang 3.png|Shang as Arven Wendick Fievel Mousekewitz-0.jpg|Fievel as Kitster Banai databank_wald_01_169_d1cf2fdd.jpg|Wald as Himself Albus-Dumbledore-Bollywood-Actor-Audition.jpg|Dumbledore as Sio Bibble Taran Black Cauldron.png|Taran as Anakin Skywalker 58354fcba72cf2d9336e246812438ab5.jpg|Saruman as Count Dooku Hirez jango.jpg|Jango Fett as Himself Review_BobaFettKaminoSWS_stillA.jpg|Boba Fett (Younger) as Himself Poggle_Geo.jpg|Poggle the Lesser as Himself Riki.png|Riki as Owen Lars Fuji 2.jpg|Fuji as Beru Lars Gohei Takeda.jpg|Gohei Takeda as Cliegg Lars 214102-102214-tusken-raiders.jpg|Tusken Raiders as Themselves Jawas.jpg|Jawas as Themselves Clone Troopers .jpg|Clone Troopers as Themselves Lama_Su.jpg|Lama Su as Himself databank_taunwe_01_169_9b9e8eb9.jpg|Taun We as Herself Tug.jpg|Tug as Dexter Jettster General Grievous.png|General Grievous as Himself Darth-Vader 6bda9114.jpeg|Darth Vader as Himself Darth Sidious .jpg|Darth Sidious as Himself Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca as Himself Kayley - Snapshot 1.png|Kayley as Jyn Erso Tulio road to el dorado.jpg|Tulio as Cassian Andor Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-3139.jpg|Garrett as Chirrup Imwe Death-troopers f2f9b53f.jpg|Death Troopers as themselves Stormtroopers.png|Stormtroopers as themselves Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Leia Organa Mr. Amos Slade as Clem.png|Amos Slade as Dr. Evazan Chief 2.jpg|Chief as Ponda Baba Snip20161010 14.png|Gin as Bodhi Hakuro.jpg|Hakuro as Base Malbus Balto-003.jpg|Balto as Luke Skywalker Mufasa-0.jpg|Mufasa as Obi-Wan Kenobi (Older) Hercules in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hercules as Han Solo Ginganagareboshigin192ra.jpg|Kirikaze as the Captain Antilles Grand Moff Tarkin.png|Moff Tarkin as Himself Greedo.jpg|Greedy as Himself BagheeraProfile.jpg|Bagheera as Lando Calrissian Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Lobot Boba-featured-image.jpg|Boba Fett as Himself Admiralackbar1 2 845df144.jpeg|Admiral Ackbar as himself Monmothma.jpg|Mon Mothma as Herself Aleu.jpeg|Aleu as Rey Kovu (Adult).jpg|Kovu as Finn AKA FN-2187 Charlie_in_All_Dogs_Go_To_Heaven_2.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Poe Dameron Kylo Ren.png|Kylo Ren as Himself bb-8_14e2ad77.jpg|BB-8 as Himself Old Sophie.png|Sophie Hatter as Leia Organa Zeus hercules.png|Zeus as Han Solo Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Luke Skywalker (Older) Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as Unkar Plutt Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Bala Tik Kanjiklub.png|Kanjiklub gang as Itself First Order troopers.jpg|First Order Troopers as themselves SnokeTLJ.png|Snoke as Himself Hux.jpg|General Hux as Himself Phasma.jpg|Captain Phasma as Herself Maz-e1459692792990.jpg|Maz Kanata as Herself Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Episodes Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Category:Posters